everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat-tastrophe
Summary: Cats overrun Talia's apartment and her parents and Lian are trying to get them out. (Talia gets home from a day at school, and opens the front door. Her jaw drops.) Talia Reflection: WHAT IN THE NAME OF MACARONI?! Ria-chan: 'RIA?! (WHAT'S GOING ON?!) '(Her apartment is full of cats. She immediately begins sneezing and coughing because of her cat allergies.) Talia Reflection: MOM! DAD! Fang Serpent: HONEY! Are you alright? Talia Reflection: I don't feel so ACHOO! (Talia's face swells up and turns red. Her parents quickly get her to the hospital for her allergy symptoms. Fang takes out his phone and calls Lian.) Fang Serpent: 'Hey um, Lian...We have a problem. '(The camera cuts to Lian arriving at their apartment with a large number of cat carriers.) Lian Hua: '''So you're saying that cats somehow got in to your place and now they won't come out? '''Fang Serpent: '''Yeah, Talia's in the ICU from her allergic shock. '''Lian Hua: I'll try and get them out, but I make no promises. (Lian goes inside the apartment to find that it's been turned completely upside-down, cat hair everywhere, claw marks and bite marks on the furniture, house plants used as litter boxes and broken plates, photos, shredded papers and knick-knacks on the floor. The smell almost made her dry heave, she continues walking in with some kittens trying to climb up her legs and takes out a large container of tuna and places some in the carriers, this succesfully got at least a quarter of them out but it didn't work on the rest. Lian wheels the carriers outside where some people from the animal sanctuary is waiting to pick up the cats.) Sanctuary worker: 'Is this all them? '''Lian Hua: '''Nope! We still got at least 2 dozen left in there. Gonna need some backup. '(Lian decides to go for the second approach which is to get the cats really stoned on catnip.) Lian Hua: 'Come on kitties! Meow, meow! '(She takes out a bag of catnip toys and dumps them on the ground, soon a whole bunch of cats flock over and soon they are rolling around on the floor. In about 10 minutes they are so stoned that they're just lying on the ground, making it easy for Lian to get them out and put them in the carriers, soon another shipment of the carriers are out of the apartment.) Fang Serpent: 'Is that all of them? '''Lian Hua: '''About five more left, these guys aren't moving. '(They look inside the apartment to see the 5 remaining at cats shredding up the furniture.) Musette Reflection: 'Any other ideas before our coach is completely destroyed? '''Lian Hua: '''I didn't want to this, but I think we'll have to trap them. '(They setup traps with food and water inside, one by one the cats approach them and once they're inside the trap slaps shut, 4 of the five cats are out but the fifth turns around and walks away. Fang, Musette and Lian follow it to the bedroom where they see the cat lying on the bed with 5 small kittens.) Everyone: 'Awww... '(The cat gets up and starts moving her babies into the bathroom one by one but Lian took the chance to grab them and puts them in a cat carrier.) Lian Hua: 'These guys can stay with me until I can find homes for them. But first how did they even get into your apartment in the first place '''Lian Hua: '''I think I know how. '(She walks to the windows and motions to the seafood restaurant across the street.) Lian Hua: 'From what we know, that restaurant in particular has been the prime location for the animal sanctuary's rescues for years since they often feed the stray cats there. So when the mother cat came here and had her kittens, she's been bringing them food from that restaurant and she's been living in the walls of your bed room. So the food the other cats and she's forced out of her hidey hole and now lives on the bed. '''Musette Reflection: '''Huh, well that explains the meowing and scratching behind the walls for the past few weeks. '''Fang Serpent: '''Thanks alot Lian. '''Lian Hua: '''You're welcome! '(The camera cuts to Talia coming home from the hospital to find one of the kittens in a basket in her room. ) Fang Serpent: '''Surprise, honey! It's very own kitten! '''Talia Reflection: '''But dad I'm- '''Fang Serpent: '''Don't worry, it turns out the mother cat and her kittens are hypoallergenic meaning they're okay for you. '''Talia Reflection: '''Really, aw...Look Ria-chan you have a new friend! '''Ria-chan: '''Ria! (She's so cute!) '''Musette Reflection: So what are you gonna call her, sweetie? Talia Reflection: 'I know! How about Marshmallow? '(Marshmallow meows and curls up in her new owner's lap and falls asleep. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes